Gundamwing CSI
by Thereddragoon1
Summary: Sorry I deleted this story! Anyways...The Gundam Pilots are Preventors, and they have to stop a murder. Before Relena's life is taken. I rewrote this story...
1. Chapter 1

Gundamwing: CSI

The gundam pilots and the others are CSI'S for the Preventors.  
A.N Hope you enjoy...Oh and please review...! Also as you can tell I HAVE BAD GRAMMER SKILLS! And I seem to have bad spelling skills.Man this sucks... so be prepare for the worst grammer...Wow...its been five years since I last watched Gundam Wing. So please be kind and review...

Prolouge

Its been five years after the incident of Endless Waltz. The Gundam pilots decided to go their seperate ways. Heero, who disappeared for about two years. But after a month of AC 199 Heero appeared at the Preventors HQ. Lady Une accepted the offer of Heero joining. His codename is now Blackfire.  
A.N I made the name up. The name is from Teen Titans. Starfire's sister.  
Duo went back to junk yard with Hilde. After four years together Duo and Hilde got married. They got a son named Suzaku.  
A.N Yep the legendary bird.  
But instead Duo calls him The God of Heaven for his nickname.  
Trowa went back to the circus with Catherine. After years of performing Trowa started to show more of his emotions towards his 'sister'.  
As for Quatre...he helped with the Resource Satillite at the L4 colonies. But after years of working Quatre decided to leave his home and came to Earth to help Relena. But surpisingly Dorothy sometimes calls in to say hi to Quatre once in a while.  
Wufei worked with Sally as the Preventors. But once in a while he teams up with Heero for the dangerous jobs. After their 'battles' Wufei seemed to get along fine with Heero. But as for Duo...Wufei threatned him once, because of Duo's annoying attitude and calling Wufei, 'Wu-man'.  
Zechs and Noin also got married and got a son named Oriya.  
A.N I got the name Oriya from Yami no Matsuei.  
As for Relena...she worked within Preventor HQ. Somehow she got along with the other Gundam Pilots. Duo oftens watches over her as a sister. Trowa who didn't really meant Relena. (A.N I think...) started to protect her when danger apporaches. Quatre seems to have a brother and sister relationship. As for Wufei...after the incident, Wufei first aplogized after the war was over. And immeditalybecame friends.  
After a month the preventors got called in a report, it would seems that serial murders have been causing trouble for them.The murdersusually took place of theESUN Alliance. But so far there's been about forty deaths to the Officals.After that Relena called in the gundam pilots to investigate.

TBC

REDDRAGONHEART: Um...yeah...please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Gundamwing CSI

...enjoy...i hope...its been a long time since i saw Gundamwing...And i mean A LONG time...

Chapter 2

AN: I don't know what to write...i'm writing cause i'm bored...

At the Preventors HQ.

"This morning the Offical namedFuji Yamiothe Earth Alliance was murdered this morning. We don't know the exact details yet, but so far the suspect is still at large..."

Before the new reporter finished her sentence one of the former Pilots turned the switch off onto the televison.

"How many does this make?" Said Trowa still sitting in his chair in front of the t.v set.

Relena looked at her reports on the desk and sighed, "This makes five murders so far, and still no evidence from any of the crime scenes."

Duo punched the wall next to where he was standing, "Damnitt! This shithead knows exactly what he's doing."

Relena looked towards the other former pilots who stood and said nothing, "Heero, did that blood sample from the DNA lab finished?"

Heero took out his reports and read the files and nodded. "It seems to be a fake. All it was food coloring."

They were silent again. Like they had nothing to say.

Finally Heero spoke again, "This murderer knows exactly what he's doing, he's covering his tracks, and he's one step ahead of us."

Quatre, who was being quiet finally got the courage to speak, "Perhaps we need a plan for this fellow."

Relena nodded, "Ok." She turned to look at the rest of the pilots. "Get your Crime Scene equipment ready. Were finding more evidence for this murder."

"Yes Ma'ma

TBC

AN: Don't feellike writing anymore...


End file.
